


Life Sucks and Then You Die

by okcat1



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Multi, drug/alcohol use, javid - Freeform, major violent themes, not enough javid fics so here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okcat1/pseuds/okcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David is the new kid in school. Life kinda sucks for everyone. Sorry that I made this, but lack of Javid fics led to it. So it's your fault. (TW: drug/alcohol use, abuse, violence, strong language)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote like 17 pages (~8000 words) in a car because I was bored.

     Newston High wasn’t a particular large high school. The people weren’t particularly impressive and the place wasn’t particularly stunning. David Jacobs looked at the doors of the school and sighed. He had just dropped Les off at the elementary school next door, which by appearance, was much friendlier and more welcoming. David was late. There were no other kids around outside and by the time he entered the building there were very few stranglers in the hall. He cussed silently to himself and made his way to the main office.

     “May I help you?” the crabby lady at the front desk hissed, looking away from her desk through narrow cat-eye glasses.

     “Uh, yes. I’m David Jacobs. My mother registered me this semester, I’m a new student.”

     Flipping through her paperwork and not caring to look back up, she growled, “Principal Pulitzer’s office is on your left.”

     David swallowed hard as he opened the door to the principal’s office. The office was small and cramped. There were newspaper clippings completely hiding the ugly wallpaper that reminded Dave of a restroom. Mr. Pulitzer’s desk was clear of junk and Mr. Pulitzer himself was staring at David.

     “Who are you?” he asked harshly.

     David stepped back a bit and hesitantly answered, “I-I’m David Jacobs. My mother registered me this semester.”

     Beckoning David to sit at the opposite end of his desk he said, “I see.” He pulled out a folder from a drawer in his desk and stood up. He pulled out a few things including a Student ID and a class schedule from the folder. “You don’t get a new ID, so don’t lose it,” he scoffed as he reached in another drawer. This time he pulled out a lock.

     “What’s the lock for, sir?” David coughed out. He was still scared as balls and had every right to be.

     “Find an empty locker and it’s yours. Now if you don’t mind I have important meetings to prepare for.” Mr. Pulitzer promptly kicked David out and left him to fend for himself. It didn’t help that the school year had just begun and new students were never well received.

     David wandered a bit until he came across an empty locker that wasn’t carefully decorated in colorful chewing gum. He fiddled with the combination a bit, but finally figured it out as the sound of the bell filled the halls. David frantically put a few of his belongings in this locker when a body came hurling at him. Smacking right into him, but not enough to knock him over, the other boy was definitely preoccupied.

     “What the hell are you doing?” David exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head with his eyes still closed from the collision. As he opened his eyes, he saw a mop of blonde hair.

     “Runnin’!” the blonde said, darting away, soon followed by two angry looking, from what David could guess, seniors after his head. David shrugged it off, and tried to find his next class. The school was a maze to David, it seemed room numbers went up and dropped back down so quick that he knew he was doing something wrong. Everyone had found their classes by now. Well, except the boy in the middle of the hall with the crutch.

     “E-excuse me?” David called out and the other boy skillfully swung around. Clearing his throat, David continued, “I’m a new student and I, uh, can’t find any of my classrooms.” David then jogged over to where the boy was, hoping for a little help.

   “Welcome to Newston!” the boy smiled, “People call me Crutchie.” He placed his books on the floor and held out his hand. David took the hand, immediately falling fond of this crippled kid. “Where’s you headed? I can point you off in the right direction.”

     David glanced at his schedule and looked at the names and room numbers scrawled on the page. “English with Mr. Denton?” David guessed, unable to really make out the principal’s handwriting.

     Crutchie nodded with complete understanding and smiled again, “Mr. Denton’s is right down this hall. I can bring ya there if you’d like.”

     David took the offer, knowing he’d be completely lost if he didn’t. He picked up Crutchie’s books and offered to carry them for him in return.

     “Y’know, I never caught your name,” Crutchie said as he made his way down the hall.

     “Oh, I’m-it’s David. David Jacobs.”

     Although David didn’t see Crutchie’s face he could head in his voice that he was smiling again. “It’s nice to meet ya, Davey.” David had never been called Davey, so the name took him by surprise. He didn’t say anything about it, but it was different to him.

     When they got to the end of the hall, Crutchie turned into the classroom, even though the teacher was in the middle of his class, and motioned for David to follow. Looking around the class room, David could tell that a majority of the students were poorer than he. Their clothes were slightly torn or stained and their books were worn. He noticed this in Crutchie, who desperately could use one of those new fancy metal crutches. He got by with his homemade wooden one though.

     Upon Crutchie’s entrance, the teacher stopped teaching and had a quick conversation with him. Then Crutchie introduced David.

     “Hello, David is it? I’m Mr. Denton, your new English teacher,” the tall man said, holding out a hand similar to the way Crutchie had. David shook it in which Mr. Denton commented, “You have a great firm handshake, son.” David nodded, too shy to speak at all. Mr. Denton could see this, and quietly directed David to a seat in the back of the classroom. The one right next to the kid with the spitballs, perfect.

     David didn’t immediately recognize the kid as the blonde who smashed into him in the hall earlier. But it was. And the blonde sure did recognize him. David soon received a note on his desk, quickly followed by a second and a third. It wasn’t until he got the third that he decided to read the first.

_Sorry about this morning_

     David ran his fingers across the note, surprised that this kid would even remember, let alone feel sorry. He didn’t peg him as the genuinely nice guy type. He unfolded the second note in curiosity.

_Words of advice: Stay away from those Delancy brothers._

     David laughed at the note, of course he would avoid them. Then he reached for the third note.

_I’m Jack, by the way. Jack Kelly. Remember that name._

David reached for a fourth note, almost hooked on these stupid little sentences, but was disappointed to see he had read them all. It wasn’t long until the bell echoed again, freeing David from the squeaky desk. He thanked the teacher as he left the classroom, something he had always been taught to do. None of the other students had even thought to do something of that nature.

     David struggled through the halls to find his classes, with some minor help from Crutchie as their paths crossed. It’s really true that Newston wasn’t particularly large. Just confusing.

     When it was lunch time, David found his way back to his locker. It didn’t take him as long as he thought it would. Putting his books in the locker, he was greeted by a now familiar face. The almighty Jack Kelly was at his locker for a reason David could not figure out.

     “You got a name?” Jack asked leaning against the other lockers as he talked.

     “Yeah. David.” David answered, confused why Jack was even talking to him. He shut the locker door and locked it, prepared to walk in the completely opposite direction as Jack.

     But, Jack stopped him. “Hey, where do you think you’re going? You’re coming to lunch with me.”

     At this point David was lost. Why was this kid talking to him? Why was he being so friendly? Jack dragged him to the cafeteria and led him to a table with unfamiliar faces. Actually, they weren’t completely unfamiliar. Crutchie was there, smiling up at David as he sat down. Jack pulled out a chair for himself but walked away instead of sitting down.

     “You met Jack I see!” Crutchie called across the table.

     “I guess so,” David mumbled looking at the round wooden table in disgust. He tried to hide it, but he wasn’t doing a great job. It became really obvious when he saw the food.

     “It’s okay Davey, we all know it’s gross,” Jack said, slapping his back and sitting down next to him, returning with a plate of mystery meat number two.

     “How can you eat that crap?” David asked.

     “Eh. It’s food. I’m hungry,” Jack smirked, “it goes down all the same.”

     David shook his head and looked at his own lunch; what he’d brought from home.

     “Hey, Jack. Why don’tchya introduce everyone to Davey here.”

     Jack started talking with his mouth half full of food, “This here’s David. And Dave, that’s Mush next to ya,” Mush smiled as David looked up, “That there’s Racetrack with his puppy-love eyes glued on the sophomore table,” Racetrack’s head whipped around and was about to yell at Jack before he realized there was no point, “Blink’s the one with the eye patch and Skittery’s the one next to ‘im.” Jack looked at David to make sure he was getting it all. “Bumlets is the one next to Skittery, and of course you know Crutchie over here.”

     David nodded and told them, well, the ones who were paying attention, that he was glad to meet them.

     “So, Davey. Where you from?” Jack asked, inhaling his so called lunch.

     “Here, actually,” David said, rubbing the back of his neck.

     “You didn’t move from nowhere?” Mush asked, puzzled.

     “No, uh,” David had a hard time talking to so many people. He looked back down towards his lap to avoid eye contact.

     “Were you like home schooled?” Blink pitched, taking a loud bite from an apple.

     “No. I used to attend private school,” David finally managed to say, unsure of the reactions he might get. When he looked up, none of the kids were judging him.

     “What’d they kick you out?” Jack laughed, and few of the others joined in.

     “Haha, very funny,” David called trying to make it clear he was not, in fact, kicked out.

     Jack could hear in his voice that it was a sensitive topic. It’s not that the other boys could too, Jack just knew because he recognized it in himself. And because the other boys just followed Jack’s lead, he made sure the topic was dropped.

     “So how’re you liking Newston so far?” Jack asked, scarfing down the last of his lunch.

     “I dunno,” David hesitated, “I haven’t really formed an opinion yet. It’s just too different, I guess I’m kinda in shock.”

     “Shock? I’ll take it. Like fireworks, or tasers. Exciting.” Jack put his arm around David, “Welcome to the adventure of a life time. Public high school. You survive here, you can survive anywhere.”

     “I second that,” Crutchie piped in, the only other boy who was listening at this point. They had all started their own conversations, or were too engrossed in their lunches.

     “Dually noted,” David spoke as he finished his salad. “How much longer is lunch period?”

     Crutchie looked at his watch, “We only got about five more minutes.”

     David nodded and packed up his stuff. He wished the day would go by faster, that it’s been too long causing him to die a slow painful death. Without much talking the next five minutes, the bell rang for kids to get to class.

     David survived the school day, with more opportunities to speak with Mush, Racetrack, Blink, Skittery, and Crutchie in his afternoon classes. So, in reality he only has one class with Jack Kelly. Yet, that didn’t stop Jack from finding David. Jack talked to him in the halls and gave him tips about teachers. Jack found him afterschool and wouldn’t leave him alone.

     “What are you up to now, Dave? Heading home after the greatest day of your life?”

     “Why would you think this day would even compare to the best day of my life?” David laughed.

     “It’s the day you met me, of course. That’s why.” Jack smirked.

     David just laughed and shoved the last of his books in his bag.

     “Really though, what are you up to now?” Jack leaned on the lockers like he had done earlier that day.

     “I’m going to pick up my little brother from the elementary school.”

     “Oh, I’m going to come with,” Jack announced without an invitation.

     David just shrugged and realized there was no getting rid of Jack Kelly. As they walked, Jack asked David pointless icebreaker questions. How old are you? When’s your birthday? What’s your favorite color? Favorite movie? Do you like to read? The list goes on and on.

     When they got closer to the school, they could see kids all waiting outside. Jack started running towards them, a majority of them recognizing him. David didn’t run, nor did he plan to. When Les spotted David, Les was the one to run.

     “They call him Cowboy!” Les said. David looked puzzled. “Your friend there. They call him Cowboy!”

     David ruffled Les’s hair a bit as he looked over at Jack lifting a bunch of small kids at their request. He never would have thought of Jack being very good with kids, but there he was. David was wrong about Jack in a lot of ways.

     Shaking his head to get thoughts of Jack out, he looked at Les and asked, “How was school?”

     “Awesome!” Les excitedly replied bouncing up and down. David sighed in relief, glad that his brother was at least enjoying the new school. That’s when Jack caught up.

     “Hey kiddo, you must be Davey’s little brother. I’m Jack. Jack Kelly.”

     Les’s eyes were big with admiration, the way they’d be when someone met their favorite actor or athlete.

     Pulling his brother close, David said, “This is my brother, Les.”

     “I’m younger,” Les felt the need to add, getting a chuckle out of Jack.

     “No kidding.”

     David looked at Jack, “I’ve gotta get this kid home now, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

     Jack nodded, “See you tomorrow then,” and waited for David and Les to leave.


	2. Football Frenzy

     David survived the week at school, while also making it through his new job working at the local library. He didn’t make a lot of money, but it was enough to help his family out. Jack always asked him where he disappeared to after school, but Davey was too ashamed and always told him that his parents expected him home with Les. That wasn’t untrue seeing as he walked Les home every day.

     It was the same the rest of the month. Nothing really changed until homecoming in October.

     “Hey, Davey! You comin’ to the football game? There’s a bonfire right after, it’ll be loads a’ fun.” Crutchie smiled from his usual place at the lunch table.

     It just so happened he didn’t have work that day and his parents had been getting on his case to hang out with his friends more. They were worried that he was having a rough time in school socially, but Les could confirm David had at least one friend, sharing all of these crazy stories the other kids had told him about Jack Kelly. Anyways, David thought that if he went to this, he wouldn’t have to go to any other public events the rest of the year.

     “Yeah, I think I’ll come,” David said casually, eating the salad he always brought to school.

     Jack’s eyes lit up and he looked over at David who didn’t notice Jack’s glare. Jack quickly turned his head away, but he was shocked that David agreed to coming. He had always turned down every offer to hang out with anyone of them.

     “What about Les?” Jack asked, leaning back in his chair. He immediately regretted it when the chair squeaked.

     David laughed, “I’ll just walk him home and come back.”

     Mush excitedly slapped him on the back, “You won’t be disappointed, our football team is undefeatable.” Blink nodded in agreement.

     Skittery, just looking for trouble, said, “Ain’t that right, Race? The team’s sure got quite the view.”

     “Fuck off, glum and dumb.” Race called.

     David hadn’t really put the pieces together, but he knew Race had a total crush on some sophomore hotshot who was probably on the football team. What he didn’t know was that that hotshot just happened to be the Spot Conlon in his shop class. The one who wasn’t so fond of David.

     “So you really coming, Davey?” Jack leaned forward, eating his food.

     “Sure,” David smiled.

     The bell rang and the kids frantically picked up their lunches and threw out their trash. The hurriedly made it back to their lockers before class. The teachers got mad if you were late or unprepared. Better to be one rather than both, so they all got their books quickly before sprinting to class.

     After school, Jack met up with David like he always did and walked over to the elementary school.

     “I can’t believe Mr. Denton gave an extension on the essay. I mean, I finished mine a week ago,” David complained.

     Jack nodded but his mind was on something else.

     “Are you okay, Jack?” David asked, stopping in his tracks.

     “What?” Jack wasn’t really paying attention and spun around.

     “Are you okay? You don’t seem yourself today.” David’s eyes were worried, Jack could tell.

     “Yeah, yeah. I’m fine,” Jack said, obviously trying to brush off whatever it was on his mind.

   “For sure?” David asked, waiting for an answer before moving again.

     “For sure.”

     Les ran towards the boys when they came into view, sporting a grin so wide, the boys couldn’t believe there was still room for his eyes on his face.

     “Well, if it ain’t little Les Jacobs. How are you today?” Jack smirked, hiding the rest of the evidence that something was ever wrong.

     “Ready to head out?” David asked, playfully kicking Les’s foot.

     Les nodded and smiled.

     “Jack, did you want to come with?” David asked.

     Jack looked puzzled, “What for?”

     “Well, if I’m just coming back, I thought maybe you would want to come with me to drop this bundle of fun off,” David gestured to Les, “You don’t have to, I thought I’d just offer . . .”

     “Uh, sure,” Jack said, taking a step towards the brothers.

     They took Les’s lead, who they had to remind to move slower several times.

     “What do you even do with this kid? He has so much energy he must be bouncing off walls everywhere at home.” Jack commented.

     “God, I don’t even know,” David laughed.

     “Are you telling me that this kid survived prep school?”

     “Apparently. It wasn’t without notes and phone calls home though,” David rubbed the back of his head and Jack laughed.

     Les quickly turned into a driveway leading to a small, ranch style house. Les ran into the house, disappearing as he closed the door behind him.

     “I better tell my parents where I’ll be. Would you like to come inside for a minute?” David asked, slowly approaching the porch.

     Jack said a quiet, “Sure,” and followed David into the house.

     “MOM!” David yelled as he took off his shoes.

     “What, honey?” His mother called back.

     He got the second shoe off and ran to the kitchen, which was just a quick trip down the hall and a sharp left. “Mom, I’m going to go the football game today with a few friends.” Jack had followed after getting his shoes off. “Oh, mom, this is Jack.”

     “Oh my, is this the famous Jack Kelly I hear stories about at the dinner table?” David’s mom exclaimed, leaving Jack confused and looking at David.

     David shrugged and whispered to Jack, “Les hears stories from his classmates,” which got a quick chuckle out of his mother.

     “Alright, you kids have fun. Do you need anything?”

     “No, we’re fine mom. Thanks.” David said, turning around to leave.

     “It was nice to meet Jack Kelly the cowboy finally, you’ll have to come over more often,” David’s mother smiled as they left.

     “Same to you, Mrs. Jacobs,” Jack called out.

     David put his shoes back on and grabbed a sweatshirt off the hook and waited for Jack to finish tying the laces on his own shoes. As he finished, David asked if he was ready to go, which he got up and nodded in reply to.

     When Jack and David arrived, the game hadn’t started, but, it was loud and busy. They easily found Racetrack, Mush, Blink, and Skittery. They found Crutchie near the refreshments stand. David walked towards the refreshments and Jack followed, unwilling to part with the rare occasion of Davey’s presence.

     As they approached Crutchie, he smiled, “Hey ya Davey, Jack. I’m glad you could make it!”

     “Of course, I said I’d come,” David replied. “Want any help carrying that,” he gestured to Crutchie’s food.

     “Nah, I got it, but thanks a lot Davey.” Crutchie made it look easy to carry it all, which really inspired David. That Crutchie wouldn’t let his disability disable him at all.

     The three went back to the bleachers with Race and the rest. It wasn’t long before the game started. David could easily figure out who it was Racetrack had a crush on by the way he tenderly called his name from the crowd and how his eyes never left the jersey with the letters C-O-N-L-O-N printed above the number one. The team did really well. Mush was really into it, he was a huge football fan. Blink was also really into the game, but it was obvious he had a much smaller knowledge about the game. Skittery and Bumlets didn’t really care too much for the game, they just liked cheering on their team. David also didn’t really care for football, but Jack seemed to know quite a bit about it. Jack didn’t cheer like the others did. He mostly watched, quietly forecasting plays throughout the game. This fascinated David, distracting him from a majority of the game. The game ended, the home team winning by only a couple of points.

     “I told you we’d win!” Blink yelled at Mush.

     “Pay up, suckers,” Racetrack snickered, holding his hand out to Mush and Skittery who had bet against their home team.

     David looked to Jack who explained, “They bet on every game, just go with it.”

     Crutchie nodded and added, “Jack usually gets on it too, don’t let him fool ya.”

     David laughed, “Jack the gambling type, I can see that. What about you?”

     “Nah, I usually stay out of it. I don’t find no merit to possibly losing money. Y’know that stuff is hard to come by.”

     All of the boys started to head towards the players and congratulate them. David didn’t really know any of them, but he went along as well. The bonfire was right next to the field and wrapped up around ten o’clock. It wasn’t long before people started disappearing. First it was Racetrack, then Mush, Blink, and Skittery, followed by Bumlets. After Crutchie left, it was only Jack and David.

     “Don’tchya need to be home too Davey?” Jack asked, looking at the grass.

     “I guess, if you’re leaving. But I mean I can stay out ‘til whenever.”

     “Yeah okay. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your folks or anything, so I’ll walk you home,” Jack mumbled, heading towards David’s street.

     “Really? Okay I guess,” David followed, his feet dragging.

     They walked the road quietly, both unsure if they should start a conversation. They arrived at David’s house in record time.

     “Night,” Jack muttered, turning around.

     David headed in the house, sighing.

     Jack sighed as well, pulling something from his jacket pocket. A flask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah ahahah so super rushed and it sucks but here's an update. No clue how many chapters there will be. I didn't think I would ever upload this story so don't expect too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's really fast-paced here and really awful but I'm lazy so here is your piece of crap.

     David found his mother and asked her if he could stay out a bit longer which she happily agreed and told him to call for a ride if it gets too late or dark. It was already ten at night, so of course it was completely dark out.

     Jack chugged it and cussed under his breath, pulling more goodies from his pockets. A pack of cigarettes was easily located along with a lighter. He lit a smoke and looked to the cloudy sky.

     David ran outside desperately to catch up to Jack. What he saw made him conflicted and confused. “Jack?” he whispered.

     It was so quiet out that night, Jack could hear the breath of his name behind him, stopping him dead in his tracks. He had ignored the footsteps, thinking they belonged to someone else. But Jack couldn’t mistake the shuffling of David’s feet. Jack’s breath had escaped his lungs, footsteps nearing him.

     “Jack,” David called again, slightly louder, “You smoke?” He didn’t seemed disappointed, just confused. David had never smelt cigarette smoke on Jack, a scent that usually lingered.

     “Maybe,” Jack replied, not looking at David.

     “What else is that smell? Alcohol?” David inquired.

     Jack lifted the flask from his pocket in shame.

     “Oh, Jack. Fuck, Jack,” David bit his lip, “I left you alone for like, what, one minute? And you’ve already hit rock bottom” David giggled, lightening the mood.

     This cracked a smile on Jack’s face. He took a puff of the cigarette and finally looked at David to see his face. He expected to see judgement and disgust on his friend’s face, but it was the exact opposite. David was smiling, like he was proud of Jack.

     “Jack, what’s wrong? There’s no way a guy like you would get into drinking,” David grabbed the flask while Jack’s hand was still on it, “whatever the fuck this is without a reason.”

     “What if I’m not the kinda guy you think I am? You’ve only known me for a month.”

     David grabbed Jack’s hand, “Look me in the eye and tell me that the Jack Kelly I know isn’t drinking away his problems.”

     “Shit, David. I’m not some goody-goody” Jack put out his cigarette.

     “Jack, what’s wrong?” David shook him.

     Jack shook his head, still avoiding eye contact.

     “Jack do you want to spend the night? I don’t want your parents to see you like this. You have been acting strange all day.”

     Jack just stood there, starting to shiver despite his jacket.

     “Oh fuck Jack you’re a mess,” David laughed, taking off his sweatshirt. He placed it around Jack’s shoulders. “Please come in. It looks like it’s going to rain.”

     Jack took a second to think and finally mumbled, “Are you sure that’s okay?”

     “Absolutely,” David looked at Jack concerned, let’s try to pretend we’re good kids who aren’t smoking, drinking, or shivering when we walk past my mother though.

     Jack nodded and followed David’s lead back to his house. They walked in quietly and David scoped the house for his mother.

     “Mom, Jack’s going to spend the night,” David told her when he found her.

     She looked confused that David was home so soon until he shared his plan. She smiled, “Absolutely. Where are you boys going to sleep?” She thought for a minute, “Why don’t you sleep in the living room so that you don’t bother your brother. I can get you blankets and pillows.”

     David nodded, “What would you like me to get?”

     “Nothing, just entertain your guest and get yourselves situated,” His mother scrambled to find everything.

     David fetched Jack and brought him to the living room where they sat on the couch. Jack looked around observing the pale blue walls and the tan carpeting. It all looked funny with the floral couch and the family pictures on the walls.

     “Jack, once my mother goes to bed I expect you to do some explaining.”

     David’s mother returned in a few minutes, blankets piled in her arms covering pillows.

     “Let me help you,” David frantically got up and took the pile into his own arms, “Thanks.”

     “Alright, I’ll be off to bed, let me know if I can get anything else for you boys.”

     “Okay,” David smiled, “Goodnight.”

     The boys fixed a sleeping arrangement easily. It wasn’t until after they had everything set up did David push for more information out of Jack.

     “Listen, Jack, if you tell me what’s wrong I’ll share something. Anything you’d like to ask me I’ll share. That makes it a fair deal, right?”

     Jack huffed, “Fine.”

     David smiled wide, surprised his offer worked.

     Jack took a deep breath and looked anywhere but at Davey. “You know if you had just stayed in your house like you shouldda than everything would have been normal. Damn you, Davey.” David was not amused by this comment, but waited for Jack to continue. “Well, I ain’t got no family like you. They want to move me again. My foster parents are assholes and I dunno where I could end up. All I knows is that I got maybe another month or two here. It’s not likely I’ll end up with another family near here, although it seems easier not to do new school paperwork shit and what not. They could move me anywhere really.”

      “Shit, Jack! Why didn’t you tell anyone this?” David exclaimed, trying to be quiet.

     “Why would I?” Jack spat.

      “Because there are people who care about you, idiot. Does anyone else know you’re in Foster care?”

      “Crutchie and Racetrack know, but that’s it. It’s not something you bring up in a normal conversation.” Jack sneered.

      “Imagine how crushed Crutchie would be if you just left without notice. If you were about to do that to him than fuck you, Jack Kelly.”

     Jack looked disgusted at David’s comment, “No wait, Davey, you imagine for a second. How many secrets are _you_ holding from us? I feel like I know next to nothing about you. You don’t talk about anything. Ever. David Jacobs, you have no right being mad at _me._ ”

     “Fine! Ask me anything. Ask me everything. I’m yours the rest of the night, Okay? Does that make you happy?” David became quiet after, remembering that everyone in the house was sleeping.

     “Okay, David Jacobs, I’d like to know why it is you go to school every day, and go home. Why is it you always disappear? You always have excuses of your parents needing help, Les needing help, but your mom let you come today in an instant. She let me stay over just like that. I thought they might just be hardasses but that’s not the case, is it? You don’t really care about us, do you? Are we not good enough for a little prep school boy?”

     David cussed under his breath, “I work, okay? I usually work four hours after school almost every day. And I’ve never really had friends. I’m still confused on why you guys invite me, I just assumed you were being nice, nobody actually wants me to tag along.”

     “Fucking hell, Davey. We invite you because we want you there otherwise we wouldn’t bother. I don’t know how friendships work in your stupid private schools, but if you weren’t cool we would have already tossed you to the curb,” Jack playfully nudged David. “I’ve got another question for you,” he continued.

     “What is it?” David’s voice cracked.

     “Why are you here now? You didn’t really flunk out like everyone jokes, did you?”

     “No, I didn’t. C’mon do I look stupid?” David tried to laugh, “I, uh, switched schools because my father lost his job. I got a job to try and support us, and we’re getting by for now. Mom does some freelance art on the side, and Dad’s trying to find more work. It’s whatever.”

     Jack was breathless at this point. While he didn’t have parents, he did have money. He got so many handouts that he had always lived comfortably. And he could get out of any trouble he wanted because people just assumed he didn’t know any better.

     “That’s why I never had any friends. In private school the friends to have were the ones with money. What merit is there being friends with the poor kid? Everything had to do with who your parents were and what they did,” David stretched his arms, “but whatever.”

     Jack felt guilty for asking, and it read loud and clear on his face.

     “Jack, it’s fine, I don’t care,” David smiled.

     “Thanks, uh, for letting me stay the night,” Jack mumbled.

     “Absolutely. We should probably get some sleep,” David said getting off the couch.

     The boys slept until nine in the morning, but neither slept very well. It was Saturday so the boys didn’t have any school. Jack left after waking up, and David headed to work where he had a five hour shift.

     Looking at the lunch table, it occurred to David how much had happened in one weekend. He wondered why Spot had been nice to him today. It was apparent why when, here sitting at the lunch table, was Spot and Race sucking face. Blink had thrown a plastic spoon at them and yelled at them to get a room before they would stop. David knew that everyone else could tell something had happened between himself and Jack too. They avoided talking to each other, attempting to join everyone else’s conversations. In even worse news, Crutchie sat there with a black eye that nobody dared to ask about. Everyone could guess what had happened, even David. Crutchie didn’t ever talk about it, but David figured it out after a while - that Crutchie’s dad was a drunk who rarely made it home. Those nights that he did come home though left obvious signs for everyone to see the following day. David had only seen it twice, but that was enough to confirm his suspicions.

     The lunch table was awkward. It freaked Mush out who confronted David during class later that day.

     “What happened this weekend? What the fuck,” Mush whispered, while working on the worksheet their teacher had given them.

     “A lot. I knew I couldn’t be the only one to notice,” David replied, focusing on the worksheet too.

     “Okay, Crutchie and Race are pretty self-explanatory, but what happened with you and Cowboy?” Mush looked over to see David’s reaction.

     “Nothing,” shrugged David.

     “C’mon don’t give me that. Did you two get into a fight?” Mush kicked David under the desk. They shared a slate table in science class because they were lab partners.

     “Yeah, something like that,” David replied, paying more attention to the worksheet.

     Thing were awkward the rest of the day. Jack didn’t come with David to pick up Les like he always had.

     Things were awkward the rest of the week. Jack didn’t come with David at all that week to pick up Les.

     David started passing notes to Jack in class the following week.

_Mr. Denton’s fly is open._

     Jack didn’t read the first note, so David made more.

_I heard the Delancy brothers got caught at some college party._

     David passed the second note, thinking of what he could write next.

_I’m off of work Thursday . . ._

     David wrote it, unsure what else he could have written. He passed it and watched from the corner of his eye to see if Jack would open them. He tried one last note.

_Are you mad at me?_

     David didn’t fold this note, he just threw it on Jack’s desk while Mr. Denton wasn’t looking. Jack looked at the note, and then looked up at David, who had gone back to paying attention to Mr. Denton. Then he unfolded the other notes quietly, not even David noticed

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr, my main blog is okcat1 and my book blog is clockwork-demonpox


End file.
